So Pretty
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Pietro runs about singing 'i feel pretty' from the West Side Story, annoying Lance in the process.. RR!


Hehe, the West Side Story was on television the other day and you know, it made me think.  
  
Elfin: Which is primarily new grounds for her–  
  
::ahem:: anyway, I heard the song Maria sings "So pretty" or whatever and laughed my ass off! It's so great!  
  
Elfin: Especially if the one and only, Pietro Maximoff sings it!  
  
You said it!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Ah!" Pietro yawned, stepping out of bed "God I love Saturdays!"  
  
He then walked out his door, speedily running to the bathroom.  
  
Once he was there, he shut and locked the door, stripping himself of his boxers.  
  
(Great mental image there ladies...)  
  
Abruptly, a grin crossed Pietro's pale features, leading him into song...  
  
"I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright!"   
  
Pietro then hopped into the shower, quickly shivering at the cold temperature. He then turned the nozzle further and sighed.  
  
"I feel charming, Oh, so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel!" Pietro sang, scrubbing his back "And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!"  
  
Pietro turned off the shower, making his way over to the towel rack.   
  
Once he was there, he threw a towel around his waist and grinned.  
  
"See the pretty guy in that mirror there, who can that attractive kid be?"  
  
He then plugged in the blow dryer, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Suchaprettyfacesuchaprettyboysuchaprettysmilesuchaprettyme!"  
  
Suddenly the blow dryer turned on, turning Pietro's soaking pallid hair to dry.  
  
That's when he dashed out of the bathroom and into his, singing like an idiot.  
  
"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty! That the city should give me its key! A committee should be organized to honor me!"  
  
By this time, Pietro had made his way in front of his closet, eyeing his cloths in decision.  
  
"Hmm... Green or blue?" He asked himself, eyeing the two shirts "I know! I'll wear the maroon sweater."  
  
His towel then dropped to the floor, leaving him pretty much naked. Instantly however his cloths were on, not to mention a cocky grin.  
  
"I wonder what Lance is up to..."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Are you serious?." Lance asked, speaking into the phone "So if I turn him upside down he looks like a–Uh huh hold on."  
  
Lance then grabbed a Nickelodeon magazine off the table(courtesy of Todd) and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Holy shit!" he cried, barking out a laugh "Kitty how'd you know that?"  
  
Once Lance got no answer, he called for her a few more times before realizing Pietro presence.  
  
"What do you–"  
  
Lance cut himself off once realizing what Pietro was holding. The chord to the phone.  
  
"Hey!" Lance shouted, walking over to Pietro "What was that for?"  
  
Pietro smirked and slapped Lance across the head, sprinting across the room.  
  
"I feel dizzy, I feel sunny, I feel dizzy and funny and fine! And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!"  
  
Finally Lance caught up to Pietro, throwing a hand in his direction... It was a pretty poor attempt at catching him, seeing how Pietro dodged the attack with ease.  
  
"Sha la, la, la, la!" he sang, running through the house "See the pretty boy in that mirror there!"  
  
"Huh? What mirror where?" Todd asked, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Who can that attractive kid be?"  
  
"Which? What?!" Todd asked, getting angry.  
  
Pietro then jumped onto the coffee table, snatching the car keys off it.  
  
"Suchaprettyfacesuchaprettyboysuchaprettysmile, such a pretty me!" he practically shrieked, dancing about. He then collapsed onto a nearby couch, panting.  
  
"Wow." Fred said, walking up to Todd "He said that pretty fast."  
  
Todd then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eh, I've seen faster."  
  
Abruptly Lance barged in on the sing along, frowning deeply.  
  
"Your dead, Pietro!" Lance shouted, pouncing onto the couch "Gotcha!"  
  
"Sha, la, la, la, la!" Pietro sang from the front door, twirling the keys on his finger "I feel stunning and entrancing, I feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm riding in Mystiques newest toy!"  
  
The door then slammed shut, leaving Lance to hear the tires on Mystiques newest car burning.  
  
"Was there a point to this?" Fred asked dumbfounded crossing his arms "I mean, why the song from the West Side Story?"  
  
Todd sighed as if frustrated, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Because he's pretty yo!" Todd said, heading for the stairs "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to peak on Wan Wan changing..."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Yea it was short but, kind of cute ::grins::  
  
Elfin: Cute in the retarded sort of way...  
  
Hehe. Review and tell me what you think ^^ 


End file.
